What a family! rated M for content,and to be safe
by Fierce of Chronicles
Summary: Simon and Jeanette have finally done it, but then Simon thinks something is missing.
1. we need protection!

What a family!

By Simon Seville The 2nd

"oof... we did it... we actually did it..." Jeanette said with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Well i don't feel very proud of myself" an ashamed Simon seville said.

"It wasn't that bad simon,yes it was the first time but it's natural.." Jeanette said trying to cheer simon up.  
"Err it..it.. just doesnt feel right..." Simon said.

"Hey, jeanette," simon said in a suprised voice.

"Yeah?" Jeanette awnsered.

"Do you feel like we were missing something?" simon asked.

"Like what?" jeanette asked.

"Well i can't seem to put my finger on it, but whenever i think about it..." simon said, trying to remember what they were missing.

Just as simon ended his sentence jeanette was looking around the room and when she looked down on her leg she saw a little white smudge, an then the horrible thought came to her...

"Oh my god! i know what we were missing simon!" jeanette said, stressing out.

"What was it?" simon asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Protection! we needed protection!" jeanette said, getting even more stressed out than before.

"Protection? protection from who?"

"Not who! what!" jeanette screamed as she pointed directly at simon's crotch.

"Huh? what?" simon said, a little frightened by jeanette's outburst.

and just then,simon looked down,and as he looked down his jaw dropped.

"does... does... this mean..." simon said, too shocked to finish his sentence.

jeanette nodded with a concerned face.

but inside, she was feeling sad and happy and even scared.

"It's my fault! i'm such a pig! i can't even imagine why i went that far!" simon said as he was having a mental breakdown.

just as simon said that alvin walked in the room and as soon as he saw the two he covered his eyes.

"so? you had sex? i never imagined you would!even with protection!" alvin said, as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"well.. not to burst your bubble alvin.. but.." simon said as he didn't want to finish.

"but what?" alvin intrigued.

"we forgot to use condoms!" jeanette said out loud as she covered her mouth.

"woah! woah!you didnt?" alvin asked as he uncovered his eyes,and saw that simon was gone,but jeanette wasnt.

"hey! don't look at me you pervert!" jeanette yelled as she covered herself.

alvin resumed covering his eyes so jeanette could go get her clothes on.

"are you in the bathroom yet?!" alvin yelled,getting annoyed of holding his hands to his face.

"she is" simon said to alvin

"well i don't want to see you naked too!" alvin argued.

"alvin.. first of all,i have my clothes on. and second, i'm your brother, we lived in a tree without clothes all out lives until dave adopted us." simon said to alvin trying prove him.

"well it's not very easy to look at you now that your dick is almost a foot long!" alvin said in defence.

"alvin, you are just sick.. you hear me? your just sick." simon said, realising alvin sneeked a peek at him and jeanette.

"hey, whats taking jeanette so long?" simon wondered.

"beats me" alvin said. 


	2. Like the slut that follows me

simon sighed, sitting on his bed.

"well atleast you'll have a new friend" alvin said sarcastically.

"shut up alvin" simon said with a sad tone.

"what?" alvin said,annoyed.

simon said nothing.

"y'know for some reason jeanette reminds me of this slut that keeps following me around" alvin said, looking up.

simon's face grew red as he threw a fist at his brother's face.

"what the heck!" alvin said, rubbing his eye."

simon said nothing, he charged at alvin, pinned him down, hitting alvin as hard as he could.

"get off me!" alvin yelled as he kicked simon in the head.

simon launched back,blood and bruises all over his face.

"how dare you call jeanette that!" simon said, furious.

"what?! i just said she reminds me of.." alvin said.

alvin was going to finish his sentence but about the time he did simon had brought the aluminum baseball bat on the floor to alvin's head.

alvin listlessly swayed to and fro, and then fell to the floor, unconscious.

but even though alvin was unconscious, simon kept beating alvin's head with the bat simon paused, and then resumed hitting. this time trying to break alvin's legs and arms.

he got carried away, he went into the kitchen and got the little butcher knife in the knife drawer.

he went upstairs and prepared to chop alvin's arms off, just as he lifter the knife into the air, theodore walked in.

theodore stood in place,having a mental breakdown of seeing what simon did and was going to do.

tears rolled down simon's face as he dropped the knife.

he sat on his bed, crying his regret out, theodore came over and sat next to his big brother, trying to cheer him up.

"what have i done!" said simon through his now completely wet face.

"i broke his legs! i broke his arms! i broke his entire face!" simon yelled out with a weep. "i broke my brother!"

"i don't know what happened here, but i think it was for a good reason, simon youre smart" theodore said

dave walked into the room. "whats all the ruckuss here?"

just as dave looked at alvin lying on the floor, bruises on his face, a pool of blood under him. his eyes widened.

"it's not his fault dave, he didnt do it on purpose" theodore told dave

dave looked at simon with a suprised and shocked face.

"simon?" dave said with a suprise.

"it is my fault! i killed him! he's dead now!" simon yelled at the top of his lungs.

"he's not dead simon! but we have to get him to the hospital!" dave said, with a worried expression on his face.

"okay okay... i'm sorry dave! i got carried away! he insulted jeanette!" simon said all in a matter of seconds.

"by the way... where is jeanette, wasn't she in here?" dave said.

"she went to the bathroom, but she hasn't come out." simon said, still sobbing.

simon went over to the bathroom door on the right of the room.

he knocked on the door.

"jeanette! you okay in there?" simon asked, a little worried. "jeanette?"

simon reached for the top of the door frame to get the key.

as simon unlocked the door and opened it he found jeanette,sitting on the toilet with a knife stuck in her back.

the wall behind her had several large spats of blood stained on it.

"oh my god!" simon yelled, as him, dave, and theodore's eyes widened.

"is she dead?" theodore asked, in shock.

simon got up close to her, trying hard not to realise that she was infact nude.

he listened to her heartbeat which was awkward because as you know it, women have breasts.

"she's still alive. infact she's still awake, she's paralyzed" simon said quickly.

"well thats good to know. simon you call miss miller and tell her what happened, theodore you scoop up alvin.

and ill get jeanette some clothes. 


	3. Kick, Sprain, and Fight!

A/N: sorry for the late post guys, i got my computer back, but then it broke down. now it's fixed and ready to be used.  
this chapter will be in narrator's POV and some of my POV... if you're asking: what's the difference?  
then.. i'll tell you... i.. am.. the damned... baby.... just getting that out of me.. so without further adue..

***

What a Family!

Chapter Three,

Kick, Sprain, and Fight!

***

it had been months since "the incident".

Jeanette's stomach had been growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger....

Alvin had healed up nicely, besides his face.

over all everyone was back to a normal state.

Simon had gotten a job as of being 17,

because dave said he would need to learn to work for a living..

the real reason was because he had gotten Jeanette pregnant... but hey! at least she didn't abort me!  
stupid woman! why she stab herself? didn't she know it's not gonna kill me? pfft... teenagers...

"aah!" Jeanette screamed as she held her stomach.

Simon jumped. was the baby coming now? it couldn't, it was too early.

"Are you okay? is anything wrong? should i call the hospital?" Simon said, i think he was overreacting.

"I'm fine..." She got back in a neutral position. "the baby just kicked again. i'm fine" Jeanette reassured Simon..

"okay, but if you need 'any' help, i'll be in the kitchen.."

"you need to stop worrying about me Simon! i'm fine!" Jeanette almost screamed

"i'm sorry... but it's my fault this even happened" Simon said. "it's both our fault." Jeanette slumped down onto the couch

"yeah, yeah... you can try all you want." Simon walked out.

Jeanette put one hand on her gigantic stomach. "you have a great daddy" Jeanette sighed..

*****

this was music to my ears! i was driving them craaaazy!! just wait till i get outa here, girl!

***

Jeanette walked into the kitchen smiling. Simon had a thing for cooking... as long as Jeanette ate it.  
this she loved.. it was funny, cute, but also sweet.

"what are you cooking this time?" Jeanette asked plainly..

"waffles, they're done." Simon flipped the waffles on a plate and set them on the table..

he then walked to Jeanette and planted his lips on her cheek, causing them to turn a crimson red..

"you're so sweet" Jeanette smiled.. "you're so.... Jeanette...ish.." Simon replied.

"how original" Jeanette smirked... "are you going to argue about phrases or are you going to try those waffles?"Simon said

"fine" Jeanette sat down and began eating.. "for your information.. they taste wonderful"  
Simon smiled. "i'm glad you like em'"

"hey, umm.. Simon, i was wondering.." "yes?" Simon replied. "well i was wondering... what are we going to name the baby?"

"well the doctor told us it's a boy, right?" Simon asked "yeah." "then why don't we name him Simon? like me?"

"hmm... i kind of like that name.." "oh really? i didn't know that" Simon said sarcastically.

Jeanette just smiled.

booh yah! i just got named Simon! y'know.. i like that name too.. hehe..

Jeanette got up and put the empty dish in the sink.

"finished?" "yep.."

"let's go take a walk, shall we?" "i have nothing better to do..." Jeanette sighed.

they went outside and started their walk...

***

oooh.. honey, i loved you.. you're so sweet.. ooh.. smooch smooch... isn't there anyone cooler than these two?! 


	4. Forging Hard Silver

A/N: i'm on a writing spree guys! i might possibly make several chapters today!!!! eheheheheheheheheheheheheeeee!!!!

What a Family!

Chapter Four,

Forging Hard Silver

----------------

it had been days since that walk...

that romantic walk... oh, how romantic it was....

yeah.... it was really that romant- "Simon, David, Seville!"

uh oh... full name... gotta go....

--------

It was one of those special nights. not REALLY special.. but special....

Simon would make out with Jeanette till they had no breath..

yeah.. it was just that.... but he had something planned when i was outa there....

i'm not hinting anything... but you know exactly what i'm talking about... and at the end of this story.  
you will hate me...

so...

-------

they stood there.. lips locked.... tongues at war... (wink wink, sloppy kiss)

finally they broke apart..

"i love you.." Jeanette said sweetly.... "well i love you more..." Simon replied.

it had started...

Jeanette raised and eyebow..

"i love you more"

"no, i love you more"

"hehe.. nuh uh.. i love you more"

"actually, i love you more"

"no i do"

"no i do!!"

"i do!!!!"

"i do!!!!!"

Jeanette did not continue this.. after a few seconds of silence she finally said "we both love each other as much as the other"

note that rhymes. that was not on accident.

Simon Just smiled.. and they continued kissing...

suddenly, Brittany walked in...

they both looked at brittany through the corner of their eyes, lips still locked.

"uhhh... i think i'll go.... like.. now.." Brittany said this and sped out of the room.

they broke apart again, this time for air..

"we should umm... go down stairs...." Simon said.

"i agree.. yes.." Jeanette said while nodding.

------

they went down stairs. Jeanette sat on the couch, as usual. and Simon opened the door and prepared to exit but Jeanette stopped him.

"where are you going?" Jeanette asked. "to the Miller house." "and why are you going to my house?"

"because....just because...." Simon exited the household and closed the door behind him.

Jeanette sat there for a moment. "could he?" "he wouldn't.... no..."

i think you all knew plain what Jeanette was thinking about... her Prime Suspect was Brittany....

she wanted to die thinking about this... she was wrong anyways....

Simon knocked on the door... Eleanor answered it.. and opened the door wider to let him in.

"hey Si! is it the usual?"

"yeah.." "okay. have a seat." Eleanor was smiling most of the time... she loved helping simon pick out a Ring.

"so hows my big sister doing? y'know, with the baby and all." "...she's restless.. heh.."

"anyways, about that Engagement Ring. i think the weird traditional thing would do."

"the carving is wonderful... i know Jeanette wouldn't care if it's Amethyst.."

"okay. so.. we're doing uhh.. italic font, traditional carving, Amethyst Jewel."

"that's it" "you have the money i gave you, right?" "yeah, i'll order the stuff right away"

Eleanor Just smiled And walked into the kitchen. she stamped all the needed ordering forms, and... put it in the mail box.

"it's cool that you're gonna forge the ring!" "i know how.." with that, he said good bye to Eleanor and left..

a few minutes later he entered his home to see Jeanette in the same place, with some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"you know...if you're seeing one of my sisters.. you can tell me.." Simon gased "no, Jeanette, that's not why i go there... it's a suprise i'm working on... for you"

Simon went over to embrace his Counter-part. he just realised how easy it is to assume something like that..

"i would never do such a thing... i love you.." Jeanette smiled.... "then, i shmuv you too..."

they both laughed. Jeanette didn't like sad moments... and she was good at making them funny, happy, or normal.

--------

it had been a couple of weeks... the things needed for the ring had arrived. and Simon took them to his lab..

it was time to forge this beauty..


	5. He Shmuvs me

What a Family!

Chapter 5

He Shmuvs me

------

Simon didn't break a sweat.. that ring was hard to forge... it would fit around a finger... not a neck or body..

he continued taking small hits at it with his mallet. every time he hit he brought the entire upper part of his body backwards slightly..

right now, he wasn't thinking about a ring... he was thinking about... well... let's just say... glasses...brown hair.. a bun...

suddenly.. he stopped.... "this is wrong" Simon said to himself.. trying to forget what he was thinking of...

"err...." he continued smacking the ring into shape... he finished in a couple of minutes... it was time to carve and engrave..

-----

he looked at the pattern on the paper.. "this should be easy...." he started chiseling a pattern in the ring. along with the name Jeanette Miller in italics. after this.. he was still carving that pattern.... and again.. he was thinking...

hot....grinding... bed....glasses....

he smiled... he was enjoying this.... what a joyous thought.... imagining having sex with your lover. AGAIN..

he then realised how he had gotten her pregnant.... no...

suddenly his smile went away...

this is what he was thinking of.. and now.. he was beginning to dislike it.

he finsished carving.. suddenly.. he heard a small scream, and a very faint smack...

he looked up at the ceiling of the basement. was that Jeanette?

he went up to check on her

as he came up the stairs he heard a moan of... well.. pain... female...

"Jean, are you okay?"

"i'm fine simon...." Jeanette said, shaking.. "but whoever is upstairs might not be..." Jeanette continued..

"i'll go check" Simon started up the stairs, heard another moan, and stopped dead in his tracks.... it was creeeepy..

it was coming from his room.... was it a dungeon or something?! he was about to find out..

he reached for his key, and unlocked the door. he opened it. and to his suprise what he saw was...

Alvin, and Brittany... laying on a bed... completely naked.... smiling... in each other's arms....

they were asleep..

Simon almost choked on his own breath..... he regained his balance, backed up.. and closed the door.. he then re-locked it, and went down stairs with a blank expresssion on his face.

"hey Simon, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked. "nothing you should know..." Simon said and then walked into the kitchen

he then started cooking an obscure omelette with all kinds of peppers.

he was fucking creeped out.. why was this? he had seen someone nude before... it was no problem..

it only took a few minutes for the omelette to be finished. he put it on a plate and walked back in the den.

"i made an omelette.. for you.." "huh?" Jeanette said confused, while taking the plate.

"Simon, you only make the pepper omelette when you're worried.." "then.. i'm worried..."

"and what are you worried about?.." Jeanette said while glaring at Simon. "about Alvin and Brittany..." he replied.

"and why is that?" "are you interrogating me?" "possibly." "okay, well... you have no idea.. what was going on up there"

"what do you mea- oh.... oh! t-they did!?" "yeah.."

Jeanette put her head in hands... "they're so stupid..."

"well, maybe they're smarter than us" "what do you... oh... yeah... maybe.." "maybe" "maybe" "yes.. maybe"

they both looked up and got lost in their own worlds.. they snapped back into reality when Brittany came running down the stairs, dressed of course.

"thanks Alvin!" she reached the bottom of the stairs and realised Simon and Jeanette were staring at her.

"what are you looking at prego?"

Jeanette's jaw dropped.. her own sister just made fun of her... not that suprising.. but still.

Brittany just ignored her and opened the front door. just as she was about to exit, she heard someone say.

"i hope you had fun upstairs.." she froze. turned around slowly.. and saw SImon standing there, smirking.. evilly..

tears rolled down her cheeks.. he saw them! she backed out of the door.. and slammed it... she then continued to walk home...

she was a woman now...

"this feels like the twilight zone." Jeanette abruptly stated. "isn't everything?" they both laughed... and then calmed down... Brittany did... and Simon was an eye witness.. 


	6. A living Thing

What a Family!

Chapter 6,

A living thing

-----

it had been a few months since what Simon discovered.

he just kept it to himself, hoping Brittany would not tell Alvin.

and as usual.. Jeanette was getting.. larger.....

'Month Nine' SImon wrote down on his notebook, completely ignoring that it was infact, month nine.. maybe he'd find out tomorrow.. it's not like the baby was coming today..

well.. actually... i myself knew she was gonna start labor in a couple of hours.. i've developed all major parts of my body and now were.. a living.. chipmunk being... heh.. anthro..

this was my time, and i was was losing my patience... so.. i... kicked!

"urgh! will you stop!" Jeanette practically yelled at herself..

"Simon didn't realise she was talking to her stomach.. so he stopped shuffling through the bookshelf for that ring case, and turned around. "huh?" he asked in confusion

"oh no.. not you Simon.." she said, pointing to her stomach. "ah, okay.." he turned around and continued shuffling

just as Jeanette opened her mouth to speak, Simon exclaimed "aha! found it!" he pulled out the small case and pocketed it.. who knew hiding something in plain sight would be so hard to find..

"found what?" Jeanette asked.. "not your bussiness... at least now now." he went over and kissed her on the forehead..

Simon went back in the basement to attach the jewel crown for the ring.. he was finished in a couple of minutes. then. he finally attached the Amethyst. haha! the ring was finished!

silver amethyst.. how pretty.. i just wish i could see it!

------

Brittany knocked on the door of the Seville house.

Simon looked to answer it but just as he moved from his spot Alvin come down the stairs yelling "i got it!"

Alvin slid to the door and opened it.. he saw Brittany.. "oh, hey Britt." he opened the door wider to let her in.

she did on cue. "umm.. Alvin.. i need to talk to you about something. can we go up stairs"

Simon just kept smirking at Brittany. "yeah, sure.." Alvin replied as they started up the stairs.

------

Alvin opened the door to his shared bedroom. he sat on his bed. "so.. what did you wanna talk about?"

Brittany sat next to him. she gulped... "uhh... uhh...."

"come on... spit it out.." "S-S...s-s...." "huh?" "Simon saw us!" she screamed.

Simon looked up at the stairs. "it's actually kind of sad." "agreed" Jeanette replied.

"w-what!?" "he saw us..." Alvin's breathing became hard.... it was almost like the sequence of walking in on Simon and Jeanette.

suddenly, they heard a painful scream Down stairs

-----

Jeanette held her stomach.. "S-Simon!! Simon!!!!" Jeanette screamed again.

Simon sped into the room faster than you could say his name again.

"what is it?" he was worried overall..

"t-the baby is coming!" Jeanette screamed. Oh god.. Oh.. god.. Oh god... C'mon... let's get you to the hospital.

he helped her up and in his car.  
Jeanette cried tears of joy... my baby! is going to! be born!

Simon smiled.

-----

Simon was in the waiting room. he paced around the room. he sighed. nervousness would not help at all...

suddenly, the Doctor came in. "? you may come in now.." "finally.."

Simon came in the hospital room, and saw an Extremely exhausted Jeanette, holding a baby in her arms...

"if you need anything just call" The doctor said and left..

"hello my sweet Jeanette.." he looked at the baby and in her arms "and Simon" she smiled....

"But, now for that suprise" he pulled out the small case that enclosed the ring, and opened it. kneeled slightly.

and uttered, "Jeanette Miller, Will you Marry me?"

Tears ran down Jeanette's cheeks.. warm... she was comfortable to say the one word that would change her life..

"yes.."

Simon hugged Jeanette, and she simply closed her eyes.. she would handle things in the morning.

------

(My POV)

i couldn't see anything.. and crying didn't help.. so i just decided to stay calm... i could only hear faint noises that sounded like talking.. this pissed me off... i wanna talk, i wanna move, i wanna see, i wanna hear,

of course i didn't realise that all babies were born like this...

this would be a good, good, life.... 


	7. Sixteen Years Later

What a Family!

Chapter 7

Sixteen Years Later

####

Sixteen Years Later (My pov from now on :P)

i was sixteen years old.. my dad was 33, and so was my mom.. lucky for me, no one knows i have eye problems because, i have contacts!

not like that was a problem. my problem. at the moment, was lack of unrelated chipette.... zero, zip, none.

this.. i did not like.. so.. i set out.. on a.. "adventure" as uncle Alvin calls it, to find a counterpart..

Finding the chipettes was sheer luck.. how hard would this be?

that, my friend i had no idea.. "dad, i'm going out" i said as i grabbed my coat and went for the door. "make sure to get your coat, it's 50 degrees out there."  
Simon replied.

"i did.." with that, i rolled my eyes and went out.. i closed the door behind myself.

"i'm tellin ya'. that boy is up to no good.." Simom said. Jeanette just sighed. "can you ever even think a little bit that he's doing something good for once?"

"no, i can't! he's just like Alvin!" Simon threw his arms up. Jeanette just rolled her eyes and went back to the den.

####

i walked along the sidewalk.. nothing but a normal human in sight...

####

3 hours later, i was tired, my eyes were fluttering. why was i doing this.. i had forgotten an hour ago.

Suddenly.. i looked to the left.. and saw a Brown-Haired, Turquoise-eyed Cipette. her clothes didn't seem very clean.. she took.. refuge?

just like the chipettes!

i lost all memory of finding a counter-part as my caringful instincts kicked in.. it felt horrible.  
at first i didn't notice. but when i got closer, i could see she was crying. she had glasses, no suprise there.

i imagined what it was like, alone.. around tons of humans.. that was school... but this was different.

i sat next to her. she didn't notice this. "what's wrong?"

At first, she jumped.. but then calmed down.. after this.. she noticed my fur and nose.. 'He's a chipmunk!' she thought.

she wiped her tears. "i got split up from my sisters today, because a big ferocious dog chased us, and i havent seen any both of them since..."

"oh..that's horrible.." i started running my fingers through her hair. she wasn't bothered by the fact that i was a complete stranger and i was comforting her..

She just leaned on me and asked "what's your name?"

"Simon." she immediately shot up.. "Simon? like, Simon Seville?"

"yeah" i replied. "Arn't you a little young to be Simon Seville?" "i'm Simon Seville Jr." "prove it"

hah! this was amusing.. i didn't really like the idea of bringing a girl home..especially one that isn't human.

but.. this was a contest.. and i don't lose contests... i crossed my arms.. "fine then.. come with me."

and after thise whole 'prove it' i set off for home, This girl coming along. "okay, i told you my name, now tell me yours." "i'm Amelia Shannon"

Shannon... never heard of it... "where are you from?" "Australia" i stopped dead in my tracks.. why are all these chipettes born in australia! it's not right!

"something wrong" "uuhh.. nevermind.." "age?" "hey! you never told me 'your' age!" "sixteen" "sixteen"

coincidence... eh.. not really.. "we're here.. the mighty house of Simon Seville" i said, using sarcasm in mighty.

I opened the front door, and to my suprise My father was standing right in the middle of the room, tapping his foot.

"Simon David Seville, where have you been the last three and a half hours?" "talking to her" i said, pointing At Amelia.

" and why did you bring her he-" Simon was saying until he got cut off but Amelia. "Simon..... Seville...."

"told ya" She turned to me and said. "your dad.. is Simon.. Seville..." "yes. you gonna keep talking about it?"

Amelia shook her head wildy. then turned to Simon. she cleared her throat. "umm.. i got here in America just today from Australia, and i don't really have anywhere to stay.. would you mind if stayed here?"

Simon Noticed me making puppy dog eyes behind her. "umm..." He looked at me again... even at sixteen, i could look undeniably cute "no, not at all.."

"oh thank you Mr. Seville! it's such an honor!" "Jr." he turn to me. "yes father?" i said politely, trying to act like an angel. "if she's going to stay here, you're sleeping on the couch, she gets your room."

"huh? umm.. i guess.." Jeanette walked in "and who is this?" "mom, this is Amelia, you could say she's a chipette and she's from Australia" Jeanette's jaw dropped.. a chipette, from Autralia... how convinient..

Amelia stood still. "would you by any chance be Jeanette Miller?" Jeanette gathered her self and replied. "yes."

"wow.. it really is an honor to be in a household with so many great musicians.."

Simon and Jeanette both laughed. it was unusual for them to be known as musicians.. that career was over. long gone..

"Simon." I looked at her "yeah?" "not you." My father faced Jeanette. "yes?" "She can stay here as long as she wants..." "hmm.. i should've mentioned that.." he looked at his watch.. "dang!" he faced us. "time for bed guys.. it's midnight.."

"yes dad." i said and layed down on the couch. "yes Mr. Seville." she went upstairs. i was already asleep...

"you didn't put them in the same room, did you?" "of course not. that's dangerous" they both looked at each other..

"i'll watch the boy" Simon Said. "i'll watch the girl" Jeanette replied. with that.. they both walked into their bedroom.. Got ready. And got in bed.

it was quiet.. very quiet.. "y'know we havent.." "in sixteen years.." Jeanette huffed. "not now Simon..." she turned off the lights.. and fell asleep a few minutes after. leaving a somewhat Rejected Simon, to think in the dark. 


	8. Fuck you

What a Family!

Final Chapter 8

Fuck you

Age, 22

Name: Simon Seville Jr.

Education Area: College

it was a hot, glazing afternoon in my apartment.. it was 97 degrees outside..

for me? it was 106. nothing like some free time have fun inside.

it was better than fun! it was heaven! i was working a Rhythm here. Harder. Faster. Harder. Faster.

this is ridiculous... her moans are music to my ears. i kept at this pattern.. Harder, Faster...

"Simon, i think... S-Simon!" "almost.." breathtaking...it was almost like a best of all?

i waaas reeaaching my cliiimaaaxx.. I kept going... until.... bam! First a Gasp, and then a low satisfied sigh.

i fell flat down. pulled out of her, and just layed there for a moment... "Simon?" "yes, my love?"

"after i get some rest, i'm gonna destroy you.." "oh really.." "no, i'm serious, Simon Seville Jr. .. you're dead meat."

i shuddered. Amelia was going to hurt me! what could she possibly do? at that thought, my face turn sour.. she can hurt me bad..

3 years ago, she had been re-united with her sisters Cheryl, And Sarah.

we obviously had enough money to enroll in the same college. A music career. sounds good to me, if my got that kind of money... i want in!

of course, we're sort of.... chipmunks.. emm... we could raise the prices to serious amounts and people would still come and see us at a concert.

let me stop bitching on about my self.

i got up and went to take a shower. i got in and turned on the water... cold.. i didn't even flinch. but, i didn't like it.. so i turned on the heated water.

sounds dirty? eh, go fuck yourself.

i didn't even take a shower... i just stood there... after 15 minutes or so, i turned the water off, And put on some new clothes.. i came out of the bathroom, and to my suprise, Amelia was already dressed.

"ten, nine, eight" i tilted my head in confusion. " seven, six, five, four" i realised what she was doing. my eyes widened as i ran out the door and slammed it shut to delay her.. i began running as fast as i could.. for my life!!!

"three, two, one, you're dead meat"she said as she laughed playfully. this actually still scared me... i hid in a storage closet.. bad idea..

just as my eyes adjusted to the dark, someone opened the door. i saw it as a slim female figure with..... well.. a bun.. wait.. Amelia doesn't put her hair into a bun... until Jeanette showed her how a year ago!! i felt like i was gonna get killed or something..

Amelia aproached me. i closed my eyes so i wouldn't see the pain inflicted on me.. instead.. after a couple of seconds.. after that.. i didn't feel a knife, or a bullet, or even a fist. i felt.. something smack against my lips.. i opened my eyes to see Amelia kissing me.

"kill them with kindness.." after a minute or so we pulled away for breath. "that wasn't funny!" "of course it was! i scared you speechless!" i just frowned.. after that i couldn't be mad anymore, and i started to laugh... i had the entire day off.. no classes, nothing.

i was raised by Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller, i realised.

i sighed. time for revenge.. "Amelia Shannon... will you..." her eyes widened... she was on the verge of tears..

"marry this mop?" i said as i playfully shoved a mop in her face. "gross!" she screamed "thank you Seville but no thanks" she said sarcastically.

i laughed.. that was pretty lame.. but i got a kick out of it. "hey Amelia." "yesss?" she said with a hiss.

"can we get out of this broom closet!?" she giggled. "sure" after that said, we went to a Caf across the street.

i sat down. she did the same.

the waitor came to our table. "may i take your order?" classic.. "just coffee" Amelia said. "same" i said.

The waitor left without a word.. We just talked about stuff..... The waitor came back with two cups of coffee. classic-al.

"thank you" we both said. Amelia immediately took a sip. "you know. you're a strong guy" i wondered what she ment. "ugh! eew! that's just not right!"

A moment later Jake came in and abruptly sat next at our table. "to you always intrude like this?" i scolded. "woah, you're starting to sound like your dad."

"well, mr. Jake seville.. i will hypnotise you into telling me many secrets." i said sarcastically as i flashed my Purple eyes at him..

their color seemed to reflect off Jake's flaming red eyes. "guess what i did last night" he asked me. i smirked. "you.... umm... beat Cheryl at Guitar Hero?"

Jake Laughed. "no one can beat Cheryl! but it does involve her." i guessed.. with my keen mind, i found out in a matter of seconds.. "aww damn!" "cough up the dough." Jake said with a smirk. i handed him ten bucks. he just kept smirking.

"Huh?" Amelia asked, confused. "we kinda made a bit on." "who would lose their virginity first." "you what!?" "it was in high- school dammit!"

Jake was only 6 months younger.. turns out.. Alvin had been Fucking brittany only a little after Alvin's walk-in.

oh well.. i just sighed again..

My son has gone to college.. my youngest nephew has gone into high school. my oldest nephew is in college.. and apparently we're all just one big family..

Simon sighed... What a Family..

A/N: i'm gonna start on a sequel! might be a mystery! it might not have much to do with this but it has all the same characters.. all my stories will!

keep a look out for:

Pshhht.. that name is Cliché, just look out for a new story.. subscribe to me to know when its up


End file.
